creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael
Rafael is a true romantic Toco Toucan and was the life of party in his day. He serves as one of the three tritagonists of Rio, the other two being Nico and Pedro. Once known as "The King of Carnival", this Toco Toucan now has 21 kids and a wife who keeps him close to the nest. He would never leave such familial bliss except maybe to help some young birds who are in need...and the opportunity to visit Carnival one more time! George Lopez did his voice. Bio Rafael is first seen calling off his children from attacking Blu and Jewel, causing the excited kids to jump all over him instead. When Jewel asks, "Precious, aren't they?", Rafael, probably thinking she asked, "How many of them?", answers, "Kids? seventeen of them, and one on the way." He then catches two of them shaking the unhatched egg, and commands them to stop. He asks them if they're headed for Carnaval, calling them "lovebirds", before they can answer, one of the chicks rips off one of Blu's feathers, after which Rafael tells Blu he (and Eva) are having him (the chick) tested. When the two (blue) macaws ask for his help in removing the chain from around their legs, he offers to take them to see Luiz (a bulldog). When, for the second time, one of his children get in his eye, he asks them if they want him to call their mother, Eva. Fearfully, they tell him no and fly away. Although Eva is against the idea of Rafael taking Blu and Jewel to Luiz, thinking he is sneaking off to Carnival, Rafael manages to sweet-talk her into letting him go, using memories of how they first met, and complimenting her awful singing voice. He managed to convince her. After learning that Blu can't fly, Rafael attempts an impromptu lesson, telling him that flying is about "feeling the rhythm of your heart". After Blu fails, Rafael leads him and Jewel into town, where they meet Nico and Pedro. But Nico and Pedro told them that they missed the trolley that will take them to Luiz. Then Nico, Pedro and Rafael take them to a bird's samba club while they wait for the next trolley to Luiz. At the bird's samba club, Blu starts dancing. Rafael nudges him into dancing with Jewel, looking on proudly while they perform a beautiful duet. When the Marmosets attack, Rafael attempts to settle things peacefully, but when that fails, a war is declared by Pedro and he joins in the fight, taking down several of them. On the trolley to Luiz's garage, Rafael plays matchmaker again, giving Blu romantic advice to mood-setting music from Nico and Pedro. When Rafael tells him to tell Jewel how he feels, unfortunately, Blu ends up making a mistake, choking (literally, due to a blossom's petal landing in his beak while he is trying to explain it) and failing due to his somewhat shyness. The group meets with Luiz, a bulldog, and he tries to break the chain by using the Groove Cutter. Everything goes wrong but in the end, they were released with Luiz' drool lubricating the chain. Rafael, Nico and Pedro flew with Jewel inside then outside of Luiz's garage leaving Blu depressed. After Blu and Jewel have an argument and part ways, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, making Nico cry and Pedro said that was too much. As a result both Blu and Jewel leave angrily. Rafael goes after Blu, telling him that he is returning to his family, and that the decision came from his heart, and not from his mind. When Nico and Pedro came back, they then learned that Nigel has captured Jewel, and mount a rescue. When Rafael, Nico and Pedro found Jewel, they were captured along with Blu. After being loaded into the Smugglers' plane, Blu manages to escape his cage, freeing the others, who all fly out of the plane to freedom. In the final scene, Rafael is seen back in his tree home, singing and snuggling with his wife and children. Appearance Rafael is a toco toucan who's slightly obese with black feathers and a white underside. He has blue eyelids with orange facial markings around his eyes. His eye color is brown, feet blue, and a beak that's yellow with a red stripe on top and black markings on the tip. Personality Rafael is a suave, handsome, smooth-talking, calm, romantic and outgoing type bird. He is kind and helpful, giving his assistance and wisdom to those who need it. Though he seems to be tired of his family at first, he cares about them enough to forsake Carnival. Relationships Blu:Rafael is friendly towards Blu (as if he was his own son, which is believed when he says, "That's my boy."), offering him to teach him how to fly, and assisting him in "wooing" Jewel. However it doesn't work so well, because Blu said that "he has beautiful eyes" instead of telling Jewel that "she has beatiful eyes", as intended. Jewel:Rafael is just as friendly towards Jewel as he is to Blu, though he teases her slightly by often referring to her and Blu as "lovebirds". Nico and Pedro:Nico and Pedro are old friends/amigos of Rafael's from his younger days. Rafael refers to them as "family" and enlists their help in "setting the mood" for Blu and Jewel during their trolley ride. Eva:Though he loves her deeply, he is a little bit scared of her, probably because she is really demanding. But she know when to trust him. Luiz:Luiz is another old friend/amigo of Rafael's, whom he easily convinced to cut the chain off Blu and Jewel's legs, even after Jewel insulted him. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Teaching *Advising *Smooth talker *Sweet talker *Wisdom Trivia *He is a Toco Toucan who has a red, yellow and black beak, black and white feathers and blue feet. *He is the tritagonist of the film. *Like his children, he is a afraid/scared to "death" of their mother. *He is known as the "King of Carnival", as mentioned by Nico. *Rafael is voiced by George Lopez, a film actor who also voices in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1, 2 & 3, Marmaduke, his own TV show & Reno 911. *It is likely that Rafael is named after one of the director's children, Rafael Saldanha, while one of his children is named after Carlos Saldanha himself. *During the final song of the movie, Rafael and Eva are seen with three of their chicks. These chicks must be newborn because they look exactly like their other chicks from earlier in the movie. This means that Rafael and Eva had three more chicks after their eighteen other chicks grew up. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Toucan Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Love Birds Category:Teaching Birds Category:Advising Birds Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Birds Category:Animals